1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control device and a method for operating a regenerative braking system of a vehicle. The invention furthermore relates to a regenerative braking system for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published German patent application document DE 196 04 134 A1 describes a method and an apparatus for controlling a braking system of a motor vehicle having an electrical drive system. Upon deceleration of the vehicle using the electrical drive system for simultaneous charging of a battery, the hydraulic braking torque exerted by the at least one wheel brake cylinder of the hydraulic braking system on at least one wheel is said to be reduced or deactivated despite an actuation of the brake pedal. For this, the pressure medium displaced out of the brake master cylinder to the wheel brakes by the actuation of the brake pedal is said to be counteracted by the fact that as a result of opening the wheel outlet valves of the hydraulic braking system, the pressure medium displaced out of the brake master cylinder is transferred via the at least one wheel brake cylinder into at least one reservoir chamber. A regenerative deceleration operation performed by the electrical drive system is said thereby to be blendable.